Android 16
' Android 16' is the sixteenth Android built by Dr. Gero who appears as a character in the Dragon Ball Series. Despite being programmed to kill Goku, Android 16's friendly personality led him to sacrifice himself to motivate Gohan into powering up to fight Cell. Games *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2 *Dragon Ball Z: Taiketsu *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi *Super Dragon Ball Z *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 *Dragon Ball: Raging Blast *Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 *Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z *Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2 *Dragon Ball FighterZ *Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle *Dragon Ball Fusions *Dragon Ball Legends *Dragon Ball Heroes *Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission *Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission 2 *Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission X *Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission *Dragon Ball Z: Devolution Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi Moveset *Full Power Charge *Explosive Wave *Hell's Flash *High Power Rush *Self Destruct Device Levels Player *Android Saga (10) Description (CV: Hikaru Midorikawa, JP/ Jeremy Inman, US) A purely mechanical android equipped with a limitless power supply, he was built by Doctor Gero for the sole purpose of killing Goku. He did not exist in Trunks' dark, alternate future. Aside from Cell, he is the most powerful of the Androids, though this is offset by his gentle nature. Because of his unwillingness to harm any living creature, Doctor Gero considered him a defective product. He is a gentle giant of few words, and did not join Androids 17 and 18 in their battle against Vegeta and the other Z-Fighters. He instead chose to sit on the sidelines, where he passed the time by playing with some small birds. Later, he steps forward to prevent Cell from absorbing Android 17. For a time, it seems that he will win the day. But after Cell successfully absorbs 17 and morphs into his second form, Android 16 suffers a crippling defeat. After he is repaired by Bulma's father, Dr. Brief, Android 16 participates in the Cell Games, where he is destroyed by Perfect Cell. This demise of the peace-loving Android was the trigger that set off Gohan's transformation into a Super Saiyan 2. His gentle nature is often reminicent of Goku's old friend Eighter (Android 8), but of his programming, 16 maintains a cold attitude toward Goku. His favored moves include the Rocket Punch and Hell Flash, and he tends to press his attacks, continously bearing down on his opponent. Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 Moveset *Explosive Wave *Pump Up *Hell's Impact *Hell's Flash *Self Destruct Device Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 Moveset *Explosive Wave *Pump Up *Hell's Impact *Hell's Flash *Self Destruct Device Levels Dragon History *Vegeta's Curiosity *Affectionate Android Mission 100 *Popular #18 *Gentle Android *Perfect Machine Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2 Moveset *Android Rush *Rocket Punch *Rocket Tackle *Eye Beam *Super Ki Explosion *Hell Flash *Energy Field Story Missions *Fighting for Hope! Future Warrior Gohan *Trunks: The Last Fighter (Level 33, HP: 15,836) **Android Rush **Rocket Punch **Bloody Sauce **Hell Flash **Energy Field Parallel Quests *The Androids Attack (Level 26, HP: 14,065) **Eye Beam **Rocket Punch **Hell Flash **Energy Field *17 and 18 of the Official History (Level 33, HP: 23,783) **Eye Beam **Rocket Punch **Rage Saucer **Villainous Mode **Hell Flash **Energy Field *Artificial Warriors (Level 34, HP: 16,065) **Eye Beam **Android Rush **Hell Flash **Energy Field *Change The Future (Level 34, HP: 16,065) **Android Rush **Rocket Tackle **Hell Flash **Energy Field *Dragon Balls of the Future (Level 34, HP: 16,066) **Android Kick **Rocket Punch **Eye Beam **Hell Flash *The Cell Games Continued (Level 45, HP: 18,328) **Android Rush **Rocket Punch **Hell Flash **Energy Field *Power Berserkers (Level 57, HP: 19,741) **Rage Saucer **Android Rush **Villainous Mode **Hell Flash **Energy Field *Villains Regroup! (1) (Level 59, HP: 19,882) **Rocket Tackle **Rocket Punch **Android Rush **Hell Flash **Energy Field *Villains Regroup! (2) (Level 67, HP: 20,490) **Rocket Tackle **Rocket Punch **Android Rush **Hell Flash **Energy Field *The Zero Mortal Plan (Level 76, HP: 21,326) **Android Rush **Rocket Punch **Rocket Tackle **Eye Beam **Super Ki Explosion **Hell Flash **Energy Field *Advent of the Mighty God Zamasu! (Level 74, HP: 21,122) **Android Rush **Rage Saucer **Rocket Punch **Eye Beam **Super Ki Explosion **Hell Flash **Energy Field *Extreme Battle with Android 13! (Level 78, HP: 21,547) **Android Rush **Rocket Punch **Rocket Tackle **Eye Beam **Super Ki Explosion **Hell Flash **Energy Field *The Battle for Earth *Spirit Bomb Away! Dragon Ball Legends Super Attacks *Final Strength *Hell Flash *Rocket Punch Special Arts *Unlock Ki: Form of Attack Main Abilities *Gentle Warrior *I'm Going to Self-Destruct! Unique Abilities *Cover: Sustained Damage CUT *Defeated: Inflicted Damage UP *Robot Body Cards *DBL05-06S *DBL06-09E Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission Super Attacks *Rocket Punch Abilities *Chosen Warriors *Clear Orders *Goku Termination Program *Mortal Offensive Gallery Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3 Website - Android 16.jpg|Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 - Website Profile Dragon Ball Zenkai Battle Website - Android 16.png|Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle - Website Render Dragon Ball FighterZ Website - Android 16.png|Dragon Ball FighterZ - Website Render Dragon Ball Z Dokkan Battle - Character Art - Android 16 - Nature-loving Warrior.png|Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle - Character Art - Nature-loving Warrior Dragon Ball Z Dokkan Battle - Character Art - Android 16 - Ironclad Intentions.png|Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle - Android 16 - Ironclad Intentions Dragon Ball Z Dokkan Battle - Character Art - Android 16 - The Warrior Awakens.png|Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle - Android 16 - The Warrior Awakens Dragon Ball Z Dokkan Battle - Character Art - Android 16 - Power Unleashed.png|Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle - Character Art - Power Unleashed Dragon Ball Z Dokkan Battle - Character Art - Android 16 - Great Power Unleashed.png|Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle - Character Art - Great Power Unleashed Dragon Ball Z Dokkan Battle - Character Art - Android 16 - Terrestrial Flash.png|Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle - Character Art - Terrestrial Flash Dragon Ball Z Dokkan Battle - Character Art - Android 16 - Resurrection Amid Mayhem.png|Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle - Character Art - Resurrection Amid Mayhem Dragon Ball Z Dokkan Battle - Character Art - Android 16 - New Form and Resolve.png|Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle - Character Art - New Form and Resolve Dragon Ball Legends - Android 16 - Card 05-06S.png|Dragon Ball Legends Dragon Ball Legends - Android 16 - Card 06-09E.png|Dragon Ball Legends Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Face Icon - Android 16.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Face Icon Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Face Icon - Android 16 (Villainous).png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Face Icon (Villainous) Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Distant - Android 16.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Close-Up - Android 16.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Sticker - Android 16 1.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Character Sticker - Android 16 1 Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Sticker - Android 16 2.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Character Sticker - Android 16 2 Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Sticker - Android 16 3.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Character Sticker - Android 16 3 Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Bosses Category:Dragon Ball Characters Category:Dragon Ball Playable Characters Category:Dragon Ball Bosses Category:Playable Characters (Dragon Ball Z: Budokai) Category:Playable Characters (Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z) Category:Playable Characters (Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2) Category:Characters with Dialogue Category:Robots